Agent Hummel
by Keepcalmanddon'tblink
Summary: Kurt has been an agent since was nine, till he quit. Now when he's put in danger again will he quit for good? Horrible summary. *spoilers from the sue sylvester shuffle* eventually Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I joined the FBI when I was nine, I never had a normal life. Instead of spending time with dad and mom I was always on some mission. Most of the kids at school thought that I was always sick which was convenient because I always looked pale and weak. The day that mom died I knew that I could never return to the FBI. Dad needed me at home more than any mission that I was assigned to go on. Every once in awhile _they_ would contact me saying I was the only one who could accomplish the mission at hand, but every time I declined. I now wonder what was going through my mind when I accepted the last call.

It was last Thursday when I was getting ready to leave for London luckily dad and Carole were away on their mini honeymoon and would be in a cabin in the middle of the forest and would be unreachable till Monday. I gave the simple excuse that I was going home for a couple of days because I was feeling homesick and missing Finn. The Warblers, my teachers and even Blaine believed that what was wrong with me and told me that it was normal for newcomers to leave and go home for awhile. I was lucky that David was also in London and I knew he would have given me a lot of crap because it was so close to regionals. The truth was that I was scared out of my mind that dad would find out and pull me out of Dalton and away from Blaine.

…..

I met Agent Scully in London. He was a tall thin man wearing the standard FBI uniform.

"Ahh Agent Hummel I presume" he said. I nodded.

"We have a basic witness protection case for you, the only reason we had you come here was because this boy could be kidnapped and killed at anytime". This worried me because it would be putting me in a lot of danger again.

"Who's the boy?" I asked.

"Have you heard of the name David Robertson before? He's from Lima like you and attends Dalton Academy also". I couldn't believe it of all the people I had to protect it was David.

"Yes I know David he's in glee club with me and one of my friends"

"Well good apparently his dad is a big political person and has made some people pretty mad".

"How long does he need to be protected?" I asked.

"Until these people are caught. We'll send an agent over to Dalton when you get back to explain to the head master why you were gone and permit you to have a gun with you at all times"

"Alright I'll agree on one term"

"And what is that?" he asked

"This mission is to be top secret and nobody can know about this especially my dad"

"I think that it can be arranged". With that being said he handed me a gun.

"I think you'll need this". I thanked him and stuck it in my waist band of my pants. I was glad that I was wearing the new Marc Jacobs jacket right now so it would be hidden out of sight.

"Where is he now?"

"He's in the car outside; you will be flown with him in our private jet back to Lima. When you get there your car will be there with one of the agents and will be driven back to Dalton". Scully took me out to the Black SUV where David was sitting in the back playing his PSP. When I opened the door he looked at me and just stared.

"Kurt?"

"That's Agent Hummel to you" I said with a little attitude in my voice.

"Well let's getting going I have math homework that not going to get done by itself at home". With that I got in the car and drove us to a private airport. When we got there David finally spoke and asked" Since when have you been an Agent?"

"Since I was nine, I hope you like me because you're not going to be out of my sight till they are caught"

"I should tell Blaine and Wes just so they know"

"NO! You can't tell anyone this has to be top secret. If someone found out my cover will be blown and they'll send away somewhere."

"Well we wouldn't want that, Blaine would just play Teenage Dream on loop and not come out of his dorm for days" he said with a smile on his face. I just rolled my eyes. Once we were on the plane David was back to playing Call of Duty on his PSP. He reminded me of Finn sitting in front of the TV for hours playing it with either Puck or Sam. All I wanted to do is go back to Dalton and see Blaine again.

Hours later when David had finally fallen asleep I pulled out my laptop and decided to get on Facebook. I was so happy that the plane had Wi-Fi that way I could talk to all my friends. When I got on I noticed that it would already one in the morning on Sunday and only Blaine was online.

_Blaine: Hey_

_Kurt: Hey_

_Blaine: How's the family?_

I knew I couldn't tell him the truth, but I came up with a good lie.

_Kurt: Finn is driving me nuts wit his snoring and dad and Carole are on their mini honeymoon since they couldn't have a proper one._

_Blaine: u knw they love u and would do anything 2 keep u safe._

How did he know? Sometimes I think he can read my mind.

_Blaine: I'm just that good._

_Kurt: u scare me when u do that!_

_Blaine: srry can't help it always been that way wit everyone. When u coming back?_

_Kurt: later today not sure when maybe around lunch or dinner._

_Blaine: well have a safe trip back. C u later nite_

_Kurt: Nite_

He signed off and I decided that I would try to get some sleep it was a long trip back to Lima.

…..

I awoke with David yelling at me to get up.

" what time is it?" I asked.

" it's 10:10 and we will be landing in 20 mintues".

" Hey Kurt?"

" Hmmm"

" How long have you been an Agent?"

" about 6 or 7 years, why?"

" Have you ever gotten shot?"

"Yes"

"Where?"

" In my shoulder" hoping he wasn't going to ask what happened.

" Is that why you won't climb rope at school?"

" no I just don't want to fall"

"Oh. How did you get shot?"

" I was trying to find information on what secret trades were going on in Russia, when one of their men shot me. I was lucky to get out alive".

" what does your dad think about this?" I really didn't want to have this converstion with him.

" He doesn't like the idea that I'm in danger and you're not going to tell him".

"why?"

" Did anyone ever tell you that you ask too many questions".

" sorry I just want to know" it was quiet for awhile till I finally decided that I would answer his question.

" Because my dad will pull me out of Dalton and take me away from Blaine".

"Oh. Well I promise not to tell anyone"

"thanks"

We made our final approach to Lima and landed in Lima's airport. When we got off the plane we headed straight for the parking lot. There we met the agent he was sitting on the hood of the car eating a donut.

" You must be Agent Hummel?" he asked.

" yes that's me ready to head to Dalton?" I said.

"sure by the way I'm Agent Tyler" he said as he got into the driver's seat.

" Nice to meet you. Oh this is David" I said while pointing to David.

"Hi" I decided that I would sit in the back with David. We needed to come up with a cover story of why we were together all the time. We decided that we would be pretending that we became closer friends that he and Wes were. I was hoping that we would be able to get back in time for Warblers practice. I always hated Warbler practice on Sunday. That meant that I had to go back to campus early because I lived two hours away.

When got to Dalton I dropped off Agent Tyler at the head masters office knowing he would be there because it was Sunday and most activites had practice that day. We both rushed to practice because we were almost late luckily only Wes and Blaine were there.

" Hi Kurt, Hi David" Blaine said as we walked into the common room.

" How was your trip man?" Wes asked David.

" It was okay, but boring as usual" he said.

" well we have the new song that we're going to sing at regionals" Wes said as he was getting his gavel out, I always hate that thing.

" what are we singing?" I asked.

" Bills, Bills, Bills by Destiny Child" said Blaine

"not a bad choice I like that song"

"well take your seats practice is about to start" said Wes

…

_At first we started out real cool,  
Taking me places I ain't never been  
But now your getting comfortable  
Ain't doing those things you did no more  
Your slowly makin' me pay for things  
Your money should be handling_

And now you ask to use my car (car)  
Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank  
And you have the audacity  
To even come and step to me  
Ask to hold some money from me  
Until you get your check next week

You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
Silly me, why haven't I found another  
A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out  
Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about

_Can you pay my bills  
Can you pay my telephone bills  
Can you pay my automo'bills  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So you and me are through_

"Guys I thinks were ready for regionals" said Blaine

"KURT!" I turned around to see Burt standing in the doorway. Crap I was screwed.

* * *

TBC Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"KURT!" I turned around to see Dad standing in the doorway. I wonder was wondering who told him because with the look on his face I could tell why he was here.

"With me now!" I looked over toward Blaine who was giving me that' are you going to be okay' look I nodded.

"Sorry guys I'll be right back" with that I rushed out the door. I followed dad down the hallway a bit hoping he wasn't going to yell very loud so the Warblers wouldn't hear the conversation. I knew Wes would be listening because he always eavesdrops on everyones conversation.

" I got a phone call this morning from the president of the FBI saying that were glad to have you back as an agent. Are you taking missions again?" I knew I couldn't lie to him because he would see through it.

" Yes. I'm assigned to a basic witness protection program with a boy who goes to Dalton"

" Kurt I told you I don't like the idea of you being in danger again. I want you to quit this mission now!" his voice was rising louder and louder every time he talked. " what happens if you get shot again? Or even worse your killed. I'm not losing another family member. Remember how scared I was when I got the call from the FBI saying that you were shot? I was worried for days till you came home in one piece." He did have a point I could be shot again it was a possibility, but that came with the danger of being an agent. Dad continued yelling, I was have listening to the converstion because there was a strange man in a suit walking into the Warblers room. " Kurt are you listening to me?" his voice even louder now filled with anger.

"Yes" that I could say because I wasn't listening to what he had said.

" So what do you have to say for yourself?" before I could say anything I heard a scream and ran toward the practice room. Dad started to follow, but I told him to stay there.

….

Wes POV

" I wonder what that was about?" said Kent

" I didn't think Hummel had the nerve to get in trouble" Nick said

" Well than let's find out" I said heading for the door.

" I don't think that's a good idea" said Blaine

" I think it's a private matter"

" Well do you want to know what he did or not?" Blaine had that look on his face saying he wanted to know. We didn't even have to leave to the room just opening the door we could hear the whole conversation. What ever Hummel did, it must have been something pretty bad.

"I got a phone call this morning from the president of the FBI saying that they were glad to have you back as an agent. Are you taking missions again?" all around me I heard gasps and " Hummel was an agent?"." Shut up so we can hear!" most of the boys said.

" Dad it's okay they gave me a gun. I'm going to be armed at all times" I'd have to remind myself not to get on his bad side.

" I don't care if your armed you can still get hurt!"

" Excuse me I'm looking for a David Robertson?" said a thin man in a black suit.

" That's me what can I help you with"

" Sorry about this" he said as he pulled out a gun. I heard someone in the room scream and heard Hummel running down the hallway. The man was holding a gun to David's head and told us to go to one side of the room.

….

Kurt's POV

Once I was in the room I had my gun drawn and pointed at the man the man that was holding David.

"Drop the gun!" I yelled. He just laughed at me.

"I was wondering where you were Agent Hummel. It's not like you to leave the person your protecting alone." I knew that man, he was the one who shot me last time when they found out I was a spy.

" Have you now moved onto kidnapping people or is that just a side job?"

" I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance. Maybe this time I should " he then chose to point the gun at me instead of David.

" Put the gun down on the floor!" he said

" Back up is already on the way I just need to keep you busy." I looked over to the boys who were standing there scared out of their minds. I could see dad on the phone talking to the police.

" Well that if that's the case then…" he fired the gun and the bullet hit me in the shoulder again. As soon as he shot me he pushed David towards me and jumped out the window. We were on the first floor so it wasn't a big jump. Everyone came rushing over to me as soon as he left, dad came over to me with all the color in his face drained trying to stop the bleeding. I was laying on the floor in complete pain with everyone panicking on what to do. I remember Blaine kneeling next to me holding my hand while I was slowly getting tired. I knew I had to stay awake, but the darkness captured me.

…

Blaine's POV

I rode with him to the hospital in the ambulance with Burt. Another Agent came and took David in a black SUV following behind us to the hospital. How could I have never known that he was an agent? I knew he was going to be okay, he had to be okay. When we got to the hospital they wheeled him into the ER I wasn't allowed to go in and neither was Burt. I sttod in the waiting room pacing the floor with so many thoughts going through my head. Burt left to go and call Kurt's Step-mom and Finn. I decided that I would send a text to all of New Directions saying Kurt was in the hospital.

_Send To: Tina, Mike, Rachel, Puck, Artie, Sam, Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Santana_

_Kurt's in the hospital he was injured. No news yet will keep you guys updated._

I pressed send less than a minute I was getting texts from everyone.

_Tina: Omg what happened?_

_Artie: is he going to be okay?_

_Mercedes: what hospital is he at?_

_Puck: what the hell happened?_

_Sam: Who hurt him?_

I sent a message to Mercedes saying he was a Westerville's hospital. She replied she was on her way. While I sitting there David finally came in with two agents.

"Have you heard any news?"

"not yet. What did you do to get into a situation like this?"

" Dad pissed some people off and they been going after me." A doctor came out while Burt was still on the phone I had only met him a couple of times and gave me the usual threat to not let anything happen to Kurt.

" Kurt Hummel?"

" How is he I asked?"

" He's going to be fine. He's awake now, you can go in and see him if you want. I'm going to need to report this shooting." He said I pointed to the men sitting with David and told him to talk to them because they were FBI agents. A nurse took me back to Kurt where he was sitting in bed. Once I was in the room I saw him smile.

TBC


End file.
